Aaliyah Busch
Durmstrang Graduate (This Character Belongs to Fandomgirlforever) |- | |} About Aaliyah doesn't remember much about her childhood. Or at least that's what she tells herself. Because why would she just can't bring herself to associate something so happy and innocent with the mess that is her adult life. She doesn't quite know how she went from being a happy carefree child to being a part of an infamous dark wizarding organisation. Aaliyah Busch was the fifth and final child to be born to Isabella and Nathaniel Busch. With two older brothers, Alexander and Adrian and the twins, Emilia and Marie, Aaliyah had no shortage of people to play with growing up. Unlike most siblings the five of them got on ridiculously well. They spent so much time together that they all witnessed each other's first signs of magic, one after the other with Aaliyah being the last when she turned 8. She'd gotten angry at her oldest brother, after all what siblings got on all the time, and in her anger had sent a plate hurtling towards him without touching it. However things couldn't remain happy forever and for Aaliyah the change came during her second year at Durmstrang. The siblings had always been close but during her second year she began to notice when her oldest brother began pulling away from them. He became short tempered and angry all the time both of which made little sense to the twelve year old, what could cause someone to change so drastically? But then a year later it happened again with Adrian. A year after Emilia and Marie began acting the same way all pulling away from her, whispering behind her back and treating her as if she had the plague. Finally, two years later shortly after her sixteenth birthday she found out why. As it turned out, there was a lot more to the Busch family than anyone really knew. It had always been tradition that up until their sixteenth birthday the children were allowed to be just that, children. But on their sixteenth birthday their parents sat them down and told them about the family business. The Busch family were the leaders of an infamous dark wizarding organisation in Germany and her mother had been a Fisher, their opposition. Her parent's marriage had been arranged to bring an end to the long time feud between the two families and nothing more. Her entire existence had been merely to keep up pretences that the two were in love. Aaliyah returned to school for her final year armed with the knowledge that at the end of the year she would be expected to join her parents and siblings in the family business. Suddenly, the things she was learning in school didn't seem quite so innocent. True to her parents expectations at the end of the year she joined the organisation her skills with potions and dueling making her a good choice on operations. Over the next two years Aaliyah helped her father expand his territory first through Germany and eventually into Britain. It was there that everything went wrong so fast. Shortly after her nineteenth birthday she'd went with her father on an operation in Britain. It was simple enough, at least it was meant to be. Unknown to Aaliyah by her father expanding into Britain he'd angered a group already in place there. Even now she can't quite pinpoint just how everything went so badly, all she can remember (although she'll never admit it) was one minute she was in a car with her father and the next she was waking up in an empty warehouse battered and bruised from what she later found out had been a car crash. One in which she was the only survivor. Upon realising who she was the original plan had been to ransom her back to her family. Almost instantly that plan failed. Alexander, being the eldest, had taken over the business since their fathers death and much to Aaliyah's horror, he refused to pay. She expected them to kill her for it. Four years on and she wishes they had. Personality Aaliyah doesn't trust people. After learning she was a product of necessity, her brother refusing to pay for her safe return and four years, 10 months and a week (she counted) spent as a prisoner of a war she wasn't even really a part of who could really blame her? She believes the only person you can really count on is yourself, it's a lesson she learnt the hard way. And it's the main reason she adapts so well to situations, it was the only way she could survive as long as she has. Even so, she can't quite bring herself to shut people out all together. Especially when it will benefit her. After spending so long in a dark organisation her morals are, understandably, quite a bit scattered. For example she heavily believes that torturing people is wrong. Killing them on the other hand, is completely okay. Not that she's entirely sure she could carry out the act herself. Category:Characters Category:EasyChars Category:Fandomgirlforever Category:Name begins with "A" Category:September Birthday Category:Witch Category:German Category:Speaks German Category:Pure-Blood Category:Right Handed Category:Brown Hair Category:Grey Eyes